Lluvia
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Cubiertas por la misma capa, a mitad de un diluvio, escuchando música, con las manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas recargadas... Una pequeña historia para la semana del WhiteRose, espero les guste.


Lluvia

.

.

.

A pocos metros del final de un bosque, cerca de su colindancia con una cordillera montañosa, en un viejo y robusto árbol dos jovencitas están sentadas en las ramas mas allegadas al centro. Millones de gotas se precipitan la suelo con una velocidad y una continuidad tal que parece una cortina húmeda y gris golpeteando la tierra.

-agh -gruño por lo bajo Weiss -odio la lluvia -comenta mas para si que para su joven líder quien se encuentra con sus audífonos escuchando una estruendosa canción -no entiendo como termine aceptando este tonto plan…

Horas antes el equipo RWBY libraba una batalla en el centro del bosque, donde una aeronave las había dejado. El ejercicio era sencillo, encontrar un paquete extraviado, asegurarlo y transportarlo hasta la cima de una montaña por donde terminaba el bosque pero con Ruby de líder ninguna misión se apegaba a lo que esta escrito en papel.

-zona limpiada -comenta con desgano Blake guardando su espada -no creo que nos molesten por un rato

-que vengan cuantos quieran aquí los espero -canturrea Yang en tanto estira los brazos

-tomemos la caja y salgamos de aquí – chista Weiss -aun estamos a tiempo para batir el récord de esta misión

-¿esa columna de humo siempre estuvo ahí? -pregunta la pelirroja mirando de lado opuesto a la cordillera

-pues ahora que lo mencionas… -la rubia se toca la barbilla y lleva sus ojos lila al cielo queriendo hacerse la interesante

-alrededor de unos 15 minutos – contesta el fauno tratando de cargar la caja de madera que lleva un sello rojo con el logo de la escuela, de unos 50x50x30 cm la cual es mas pesada de lo que esperaba, ante esto Yang se apresura a tómala del otro lado

-puedes dejármela a mi si quieres -sonríe altanera la rubia

-gracias pero no es parte de la misión que te lastimes la espalda -gira los ojos dorados

-¿Ruby? -Weiss se acerca a su líder, ya están listas para partir pero ella no deja de mirar el humo

-tenemos que revisar ese lugar – señala hacia el humo gris que se va extendiendo hasta el cielo

-por supuesto que no, ya tenemos nuestro objetivo y el récord en la bolsa -chilla molesta la peliplateado

-podría estar alguien en problemas

-podría ser solo una distracción planeada para hacernos perder valiosos minutos -practica común en los ejercicios cuando el profesor Port era el encargado

-que tal si Yang y Blake se adelantan con el paquete y nosotras vamos a revisar

-de ninguna manera -objeta la ojilila -no voy a dejar a mi hermanita en medio de un bosque extraño

-¿osea que si fuera un bosque conocido podrías dejarla? -pregunta con un tono de burla la pelinegra

-crecimos en un bosque seguro que puede cuidarse sola pero no me gusta que ande corriendo en bosques ajenos -se encoje de hombros

-tu y Blake son mejores escaladores que nosotras -señala a la heredera y a si misma -en el tiempo que les toma llegar a la montaña y subirla podremos checar que se estas quemando y darles alcance

-sigo pensando que es un plan… -estaba mirando a la sus compañeras que cargaban la caja y se da cuenta que Ruby ha desaparecido por el movimiento de las orejas del Fauno, al voltear solo se encuentra una estela de pétalos que se pierde en el bosque -¡Ruby aun no termino de hablar contigo!

-creo que ella termino de hablar con todas -sonríe Blake encaminando se hacia la montaña

-¿que hacen? -pregunta molesta la ojiazul

-ya oíste al líder -termina Yang suspirando -si tienen algún problema llámenos, no tardaremos en regresar por ustedes

-esto es tan poco ortodoxo -bufo enojada dando media vuelta y siguiendo los pétalos que han quedado en el suelo

-"poco ortodoxo" resume muy bien a Ruby -nota Blake en tanto se va con Yang entre la maleza

Casi nada tarda la heredera en darle alcance a su líder de capa roja, acelera el paso al escuchar el primer disparo y para cuando llega la encuentra rodeada de Grimms en un pueblo fantasma que como lo había predicho, solo era una estratagema para hacerles perder el tiempo.

-Ruby Rose te lo dije -molesta choca la espalda con la de su compañera subiendo su guardia

-tenia que saber que era una falsa alarma -chilla en su infantil tono de voz

-¡todas son falsas alarmas! ¡en todos los ejercicios siempre!

-pero podría ser una de verdad -volvió a chillar, al siguiente segundo se escucha un trueno seguido por la lluvia

-lo que me faltaba...

Los grimm eran menos molestos que la lluvia la cual convierte en lodo la tierra, lodo que ensucia sus exclusivas botas de diseñador las cuales quedan completamente arruinadas cuando el agua les llego a los tobillos, no había modo de llegar a la montaña y subirla mientras la lluvia no menguara. Así fue como terminaron subidas en un árbol, empapadas, lejos de la meta, con frió y en silencio pues a pesar de los intentos por la ojiplateada por disculparse las miradas congelantes de Weiss le hicieron desistir y optar por colocarse los gruesos auriculares para desconectarse de la realidad esperando que la lluvia pasara.

-haaaa -un relámpago impacta muy cerca de su posición provocando que la ojiazul de un brinco cubriendo sus orejas con las manos -de verdad que odio la lluvia -en raras ocasiones suele llover en Atlas pero las veces que sucedían solían traer calamidades a su vida, de ahí que terminara asociándola a mensajera de malas noticias.

Pero sin decir ni una palabra Ruby acorta la distancia entre ellas, coloca los auriculares en la cabeza de la peliplateada, le cubre con su capa y toma su mano, todo en un parpadeo. La música estridente cambia a una sonata que se le hace conocida.

-claro de luna… -susurra en tanto mira a su compañera quien esta completamente sonrojada -¿como es que tienes esa clase de música en tu scroll? -pregunta mas sorprendida por lo que escucha que por sostener la mano de la otra

-me… me recuerda a ti – dijo apenas audible -aparte creo que va bien con este clima

-tonta – suspiro, de entre su chaqueta saco un par de auriculares tan pequeños como chícharos y los coloco en los odios de la pelirroja para luego conectarlos de manera inalámbrica al dispositivo de la joven y así ella también pudiera disfrutar la música

Al escuchar otro trueno Weiss vuelve a trenzar su cuerpo, aun con la música el estruendo de la tormera no se detiene, lentamente como pidiendo permiso la ojiplata choca su hombro con la heredera e inclina su cabeza, en una falsa molesta la otra imita el gesto y así se quedan. Cubiertas por la misma capa, a mitad de un diluvio, escuchando música, con las manos entrelazadas y sus cabezas recargadas.

.

.

-¡por fin! -grita Cardin agitando los brazos -¿que les tomo tanto tiempo tortugas? -dos horas hicieron falta para que la tormenta cesara y permitiera a las jovenes llegar a la meta donde todos sus compañeros les esperaban

-¿todo bien? -pregunta Yang a su hermana ignorando al zoquete que no había parado de quejarse desde que llego a la cima

-si, era solo una falsa alarma -sonrió Ruby -pero no podíamos subir con esa lluvia así que nos quedamos en un árbol

-huuuuuy Weiss y Ruby… sentadas en un árbol… B. E. S. A. N. D… -Nora comenzó a canturrear como niña

-para de una vez -grita indignada la ojiazul en tanto Nora saca la lengua y Pyrrha se pone en medio tratando de zanjar el pleito

-con la señorita Rose y la señorita Schnee el grupo esta completo -el profesor Port mueve su mostacho en tanto va tachando los nombres en una lista que lleva en la mano señalando el tiempo que les tomo llegar a la meta – esto concluyen los ejercicios de este trimestre, podrán ver sus resultados en la puerta de mi oficina jóvenes cazadores

-no hace falta el misterio -a lado de la gran carpa donde se guarecían los jóvenes se encuentra una aeronave la cual se supone les llevara de vuelta a la academia, de esta sale el mismísimo director con bastón en la derecha y taza de café en la izquierda -puede decirles quienes aprueban este curso y quienes necesitaran… clases extras en el verano.

-seguro mi equipo quedo en el primer lugar – Cardin da un golpe en el hombro a uno de los chicos que estaba a su lado -fuimos los primeros en llegar en casi todos los ejercicios a diferencia de otras pandas de tortugas -comenta en burla mirando hacia el equipo JNPR y RWBY los cuales sostienen a Yang y Nora para evitar que les bajen puntos por tirar al bully por la montaña

-este curso lo aprueban… -sus mostacho comenzó a moverse dejando en ascuas a los que le miraban – el equipo JNPR y el equipo RWBY a todos los demás les haré llegar a sus dispositivos los horarios para las clases en el verano, muchas gracias por su esfuerzo

-¡que! -gritaron todos los demás, incluso Weiss grito en completa incredulidad

-tiene que ser una broma, si ellas llegaban tarde siempre -señalo el castaño -yo no me distraje en ningún momento

-ciertamente joven Winchester – el director Ozpin comenzó a hablar con lo que el castaño dejo su actitud altanera- de 18 ejercicios usted ejecuto al pie de la letra los 18

-¿entonces por que me están reprobando? -pregunto de modo que no se notara su enojo

-de esos 18 ejercicios Ruby Rose y Jaune Arc acudieron a las señales de humo o de ruido sin faltar una sola vez

-eran trucos para hacernos perder el tiempo – señala alguien del grupo a lo que Cardin esta de acuerdo

-solo los tontos van a las señales de humo cuando sabemos que son mentira -susurro alguien mas a lo que recibió los ojos rojos de Yang como respuesta al llamar "tonta" a su pequeña hermana

-tontos o tercos – dijo Ozpin sorbiendo su café – aquellos que van a donde no les llaman o que siguen las pistas que claramente les llevan a una trampa…

-no vale la pena – se cruzo de brazos el castaño

-¿como sabe usted que no vale la pena? -pregunto el peliplateado a lo que solo recibe los balbuceos del joven

-como Cazadores recibirán una cantidad infinita de solicitudes de trabajo, cada una distinta que se acomodara en mayor o menos media a sus cualidades y aptitudes -señalo el viejo Port -pero nuestro DEBER es atender una llamada de auxilio no importa donde, no importa quien

-al parecer los únicos que entendieron su deber fueron la señorita Rose y el joven Arc -Ozpin les mira con una sonrisa para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a la aeronave -no se ustedes jóvenes pero yo quiero llegar por un buen baño, una taza de café recién hecha y unas galletitas, apresúrense, mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto terminara este día.

-quien lo diría -la rubia pasa su brazo por el cuello de Ruby para alborotar la melena rojiza con la otra mano -mi hermanita tenia una razón después de todo -hasta a ella le pareció un incordio tener que ir a revisar las señales de humo cuando siempre eran falsas pero la ojiplata nunca dudo, siempre las llevo a hacia ellas les gustara o no.

-¡Yang! -chilla la joven tratando de zafarse del fuerte brazo

-nunca he dudado de tu sentido del deber – elogia Blake, si alguien en ese equipo tenia un alma desinteresada y bondadosa sin duda era la de su líder, verle actuar le devolvía la esperanza en la humanidad.

En tanto todos recogían sus mochilas y armas una ojiazul se quedo en silencio mirando el suelo con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, en tanto su líder quien con el cabello alborotado va refunfuñando cargando su gigantesca mochila hasta que se detiene en su andar al notar que su compañera no ha dado ni un paso

-¿Weiss? -pregunta dando media vuelta y caminando hasta llegar a ella -¿te sientes mal? ¿quieres que te cargue?… -por un momento pensó en su fuerza física y cambia de opinión -¿quieres que le diga a Yang que te cargue?

-tu… tonta -en un arranque toma por la capa a la ojiplateada y le planta un beso en la boca -pero mas tonta yo… por dudar en las decisiones de mi líder -sonrojada por la vergüenza de lo que ha hecho y del no ver que las actitudes de Ruby mas que "tercas" eran "heroicas"

-jejejejeje -la joven no atiende a decir palabras, solo se toca los labios, su primer beso con Weiss le ha tomado por sorpresa

-awwwwwwww ¿grabaste eso? -pregunta Yang a su compañera quien niega con la cabeza pero de igual modo esta sonriendo

-no se preocupen lo tenemos cubierto – comenta Ren señalando a Pyrrha que tenia su scroll en mano grabando cada segundo

-hooooo chico – Jaune tuerce la boca cruzándose de brazos

-no tenias oportunidad tigre -le da pequeñas palmaditas Nora

-¡hey ¿que tanto miran?! -gruñe Weiss con el sonrojo mas fuerte si es que eso era posible

\- jejejeje -aun sin poder articular palabra Ruby toma la mano de su compañera y sube a la aeronave, ignorando a Yang con su amenaza de darles "la charla" o la canción infantil de Nora referente a los besos, ni siquiera los insultos de Cardin llegan a sus oídos, ella solo puede escuchar la lluvia y el piano tocando el claro de la luna.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Alguna vez han puesto "Sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven" a mitad del aguacero de sus vidas? No pregunten como pero yo alguna vez lo hice y me gusto tanto que cuando estoy muy estresada busco vídeos de "sonidos de lluvia" junto al de la sonata y los pongo a reproducir al mismo tiempo, háganlo un día, seguro que les gusta.

Mi contribución a la semana del WhiteRose… no tiene nada que ver con los parámetros que pusieron pero bueno… fue lo que se me ocurrió jajaja espero que disfruten esta pequeña pero linda historia. Nos vemos.


End file.
